


Koala

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Cute Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is kidnapped and the Rogue Avengers are surprised at who saves him.Written as a thank you for Fallenqueen2 for all the Civil War info she's given me and also suggested by the person known as Jen in my comments.





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



“That’s right Tom apparently at a news conference announcing the latest Starkphones, Tony Stark was kidnapped and taken hostage. There has been no word from his company or his Husbands but everyone at our News Station will be praying for Dr. Starks safe return,” the woman on the TV says and Wanda shuts the TV off.

“Serves him right,” she hisses.

“Wanda, enough. We can use this. If we’re the ones that save Tony he may consider funding us again,” Natasha says.

“That’s kind of cold Natasha. I mean yeah I’m kinda mad at him, but he could be suffering God knows what,” Sam says.

“I’m just saying, Steve is gonna want to save him anyway, no reason we can’t use it to our advantage. Besides we need the money he can provide,” Natasha points out and Sam turns to Steve expecting him to give Natasha a speech about helping people because that’s what heroes do but Steve is looking worriedly towards Bucky’s room. 

“I hope Bucky didn’t get hurt when they took Tony. He still isn’t good around loud noises,” Steve murmurs to himself and Sam rubs his temples. He can’t believe that this is his life.

“Tony is missing, we don’t know who took him but it’s likely that they want him to make them something probably a weapon and I doubt they’ll be taking no for an answer,” Sam says.

“Right and Stark’ll build it to save his own skin,” Wanda sneers.

“He didn’t the last time he was kidnapped what makes you think he’d do it this time? I was referring to someone that we considered an ally could be getting tortured,” Sam says.

“He deserves it,” Wanda sneers and Sam is a little startled to hear the amount of venom in her voice. He again looks at Steve wondering what he’s going to say to her but he sees that Steve is too busy staring at Bucky’s door.

“Wanda heroes help people that need it, and we don’t allow personal feelings to get in the way of that,” Sam says pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t understand how she can’t understand that.

“If we want to have any chance of saving Stark we’d better get a move on before his lovers find and save him first,” Natasha says and Sam wonders how she and Wanda became heroes when all they think about are themselves.

Before any of them can grab their gear there’s a breaking news bulletin and a perky reporter is standing in front of Stark Tower where there is a large number of people outside.  
“Good evening everyone my name is Janis Jameson and earlier today we brought you the story of Tony Stark being kidnapped. I am pleased to report his safe return. Dr. Stark and his husbands should be arriving soon,” she says and a limo pulls up and slowly all of Stark’s husbands climb out and the last person to get out is Bucky who is walking weirdly. It takes Sam a minute to realize that Tony is wrapped around Bucky tightly his face buried in Bucky’s jacket and legs wrapped around his hips. He looks almost like a Koala.

“Dr. Stark was kidnapped by members of HYDRA intent on using him as a bargaining chip to convince the former Avenger known as Scarlet Witch to voluntarily rejoin them. We are happy to announce that James Bucky Barnes a World War Two veteran used his numerous unmatched skills to find and rescue Dr. Stark,” Rhodey says and Bucky’s cheeks dust with a slight pink color and he looks down. Sam glances at Wanda out of the corner of his eye. Before today he would have thought that such a plan would have never worked, but after seeing the way Wanda acted he isn’t so sure anymore.

“Does this mean that the Winter Soldier will be joining the new Avengers?” a reporter asks.

“Winter Soldier was a name given by HYDRA to refer to Bucky. Bucky did not choose it. Also it was not the Winter Soldier that saved Dr. Stark, it was Bucky Barnes, who I will remind you has expressed absolutely no desire to join the Superhero community but that does not change the fact that today, Bucky Barnes is a hero,” Stephen says and Tony buries his face into Bucky’s chest, while Bucky attempts to hide his face in Tony’s hair.

“Is Dr. Stark okay?” another reporter asks.

“He was given a mild knockout drug that is still in his system,” Loki says.

“BUCKY IS SO WARM AND SQUISHY!” Tony says loud enough to just be picked up by the microphones.

“You’re squishy too doll, but try to rest,” Bucky murmurs and Steve’s jaw ticks a little.

“As you can see he’s a little out of it,” Bruce says.

“Please, as if he wasn’t planning to be able to cop a feel of the hottest super soldier with the best personality,” Quill murmurs and Loki and Stephen both cover their eyes and let out long suffering sighs.

“Oh come on it’s not like you two haven’t been coming up with increasingly ridiculous reasons to make him bend over,” Quill says and Bucky blinks a couple of times and readjusts Tony’s weight easily.

“This is hardly the time to be discussing such things,” Bruce says.

“Like you don’t steal his clothes to sleep in,” Peter says and Bruce turns bright red and stammers out a couple of random noises.

“Aaaaand on that note this press conference is over and we will have Tony do one when he is coherent, good night everyone,” Rhodey says ushering his husbands and their crush into the tower and up to the penthouse.

“So...who wants to explain first?” Bucky asks finally managing to get Tony to sleep.

“I...he...we...they…” the five of them stammer and Bucky smiles, they can be such dorks sometimes. 

A couple of days later Tony does a news conference while eating out of the newly released Bucky Monkey Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, Winter Mint Soldier having been discontinued with an apology to Bucky for not consulting him on the name.

They use the conference to announce that they have begun dating Bucky and Sam watches Steve punch a wall and sighs.

Sam had done everything in his power to salvage the team and help them but they didn’t see anything wrong with their reactions. Sam stares at the cheap plastic track phone he’d bought at a drugstore and finally dials the only number that he can remember.

“Hello?” Rhodey says.

“I...Ah...Colonel Rhodes...I’m a fucking idiot and I’m so sorry,” Sam says.

“Took you long enough, come to the New Avengers training compound, we’ll see if Captain Danvers can use you. But also...at least you stopped to see if I was okay, not like the other assholes so thanks for that. Tony’s still pissed so avoid him, but me? I’m not happy but I’m not going to shoot you in the face,” Rhodey says and Sam releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“Thank you...I...I’ve been realizing that things were pretty bad even before everything went to shit...I’d like to go over the Accords with someone...Is there anyone you recommend?”

“Try Peter, he’s in a similar grouping of members as you would be,” Rhodey says.

“He understands them?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, he needed a little help translating into 80s terms but other than that was fine. His personality is just so over the top that no one takes him seriously but he’s pretty smart,” Rhodey says and they hang up and Sam moves out the next day and gets a job helping to train the new recruits and land against air battles. He ignores Steve’s emails and even gets invited to the joint birthday party being held for Lila Barton and Cassie Lang.

This time when he’s working with his team he trusts them to have his back and be heroes...real heroes.


End file.
